Sugars such as sucrose and the like are used in ice creams and other sweet ice stuffs having an overrun and quality jellies, and their amounts are increased together with other components in order to produce further upgraded products having an excellent taste, physical properties, shape-holding function and the like.
However, because of the current inclination toward low calorie food, it is desirable to reduce amounts of calorie-rich components among the solid contents of ice creams and jellies as low as possible, while simultaneously providing a high grade feeling. In order to produce such low calorie products, it is necessary to use an additive material which shows significant physical property-improving effect even in a small amount, and such an additive material therefore becomes subject matter to be developed.
Also, because of the current inclination toward low cariogenic and low calorie food, it is desirable to avoid the use of sucrose and the like cariogenic sugars as far as possible by substituting other fillers for them and to reduce amounts of calorie-rich components such as sucrose as low as possible, while simultaneously providing excellent physical properties. In order to produce such low cariogenic and low calorie products, it is necessary to develop a filler which can hold water well and provide excellent physical properties.